


Rewritten

by were_all_trash_fam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Time Travel, slighty yandere reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_all_trash_fam/pseuds/were_all_trash_fam
Summary: There's no Junko. No killing game. No despair.You can finally have the life you've always wanted.





	Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> "You know, I would be really happy if I could be with you  
> Tomorrow and the next day."  
> I will just repeat it all over again  
> So that I can look at tomorrow's sky with you  
> In order to someday come across the world I wished for.
> 
> \- Translated lyrics from "Marry no Kakuu Sekai"/"Mary's Fictional World" by Jin

This was it. The moment you've been planning so long for. You were practically shaking in both anticipation and fear, holding in the urge to laugh out of pure anxiety as you stood there in Junko's bedroom. You cautiously crept forward and looked down on the sleeping form.

She looked rather peaceful for the Ultimate Despair. You noted how beautiful she was up close. She was absolutely perfect, and it made you sick staring down at her. Well, that was no problem-soon enough her beauty will be gone.

Your hands started to shake around the wooden axe handle. With a deep breath, you raised your weapon high, positioned to slay your target. You took one last look at Junko's living, breathing form, hesitation reaching your mind. There'd be no going back once you did this. Could you possibly bring hope...without ending her life?

 _No_. You told yourself. After all the death and suffering she's caused, there was no way you could let her live. The world needed to be rid of her- _you_  needed to be rid of her.

Another deep breath and a tightened grip on the handle, you went on the count of three.

 _Three_...

 _Two_...

 _One_...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the first official day of the school year at Hope's Peak Academy, the place promising a better future for others. As you walked towards the building entrance, you couldn't help but notice how picturesque everything looked, from the clear sunny day to all the happy students around you. A funny feeling ran through you as you looked up at the grand building. It's as if nothing ever happened, you thought. Junko's dead, and everyone can be happy.

You didn't want to think too much about it, but you wondered where Nagito was, and how he would end up finding his way to you. You wanted to track him down but decided to just wait for now. You wanted his luck to bring you together.

You froze to see some blonde in front of you waving, mouth forming what appeared to be a "Hello!" You weren't certain, but you think you recognize her. Disappointed, you took off your headphones and re-entered reality.

"Hi." When the word came out you realized you may have come off as unpleasant, so you managed to smile.

"I'm Akamatsu Kaede, Ultimate Pianist. It's nice to meet you!" That's it-she was your classmate. It's been so long since you've been around any of them, or even considered what they look like, but you still feel a little guilty for forgetting.

"I'm (L/N) (Y/N)."  _Please don't ask it please don't ask it please don't ask it please don't ask it_ -

"What's your talent?"  _FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK_

"I'm uh..." You wanted to lie, but you couldn't think of anything quick enough. "The Ultimate Vanisher." As much as you honestly loved your talent, you felt embarrassed talking about it to other people.

"So, you like...disappear or something?"

"Sort of, yeah. I'm just really good at hiding." It was difficult trying to explain your weird gift, which at first you didn't think should be considered a "talent." But you think of all you've been able to accomplish because of it, and you have no doubt that you'd be dead without it.

"That's really cool!" She beamed. You wanted to doubt it, but she seemed genuine.

"Thanks. Your talent's pretty cool too." You weren't normally a fan of classical music, it was always so boring to you, but when Kaede played somehow you were pulled into it. It's like she made the music come to life with every finger press on the keys.

"Thank you!"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"This is my first year here-I'm pretty excited!" Of course, you already knew that, but you simply pretended like it wasn't old news.

"Yeah. It's my first year too."

"Oh cool! Which class batch are you in?" Every year, Hope's Peak selects enough students to make about two or three class batches.

"Seventy-nine." You replied.

"No way! We're in the same class!"

The bell rang, and you were ready to go.

"Oh, well, looks like we have to go."

"You wanna walk together?"

"Sure." Together you headed to your first class. Although this wasn't initially how you had planned the day to start, it was nice to have some company.

After a few lost turns, you both finally found where you were supposed to go. Standing in front of the door, you took a deep breath as you prepared yourself to enter in late. Sure, it was only by a minute or two, but it would make you stand out. You turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

All eyes were on you two. You awkwardly smiled, wishing you could run away. Just as you went to sit down, someone shouted:

"Oh hey! Nice of you to join us late, losers!" It was Ouma Kokichi, leaning back in his seat with an innocent smile. You silently chuckled a bit at your odd situation. For several years you were secretly in love with this boy, even though you barely even spoke to each other. Now after not seeing him for so long, here he was, exactly the same as you remembered. Childish with a hint of malice. Of course, those feelings for him were long gone now-you had devoted them elsewhere.

The seating arrangements were identical to your previous time spent in Hopes Peak. It was a nice seat, that sat next to a window and was a good distance away from the front. To your right sat Kaede, and Kirumi, the Ultimate Maid, in front of you-they would be nice, quiet students. The only downside was that Kokichi was sitting directly behind you.

The first fifteen minutes or so was for the new students to get to know their class. You couldn't help but smile as you got to be re-introduced to your classmates.

"Pst." You could hear him whisper. "Hey."

"Yeah?" You replied without turning around.

"What's your name?" You were going to say it to the whole class in a minute, but sure.

"(L/N) (Y/N). Yours?"

"Not telling! Wanna save it for the big introduction, y'know?"

"Mm-hm." You rolled your eyes. He was always strange like this, loving to mess with everyone around him. Why did you ever fall in love with him in the first place?

It soon came your turn to stand up and talk about yourself and your talent. You looked around to see all the different reactions.

"Oh, how interesting...." Another classmate-Korekiyo, you think-mused to himself. Poised and well-mannered, with bandaged hands and the bottom half of his face covered, he always creeped you out. You wouldn't be surprised if he did have some skeletons in the closet.

"What kind of lame-ass talent is that?!" From the back you instantly recognize Iruma Miu, Ultimate Inventor. Always the loudmouth, despite her crass behavior sometimes (most of the time) you honestly did appreciate how she freely expressed herself.

"The kind that gets me into this school, apparently." You shrugged. Feeling finished with your little introduction, you went to sit down.

"Ultimate Vanisher, huh?" Kokichi whispered.

"Yep." You had a feeling you knew what he was going to say. Then an idea clicked in your head. You'd spent years of putting up with his gimmicks, so now it was your turn to have some fun.

"Lemme guess, you're going to ask if I wanna join your secret organization, right?"

You did your best to hold in your laughter during the brief seconds of stunned silence. However, it didn't take long for him to bounce back.

"So I see you've read about me on the forum, then?" He was referring to the forum dedicated to Hope's Peak Academy, which held information on every student, new and old. "I didn't know I had fans!"

"Yeah. That's it." It might have made you look suspicious, but it was all worth it to feel Kokichi's confidence slip, even for just a moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing.

Mukuro was used to feeling nothing. But this was a different sense of nothing-this was a sort of feeling of worthlessness, like all purpose and meaning had been scraped from her. This was a cold, hollow feeling. This was...despair.

"Uh, Ikusaba?" She turned to a cute face with messy brown hair, and a sense of happiness lit up, like a fire warming a cold room.

"Yes, Neagi?"

"Are you okay?" He was actually concerned about her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Not even she convinced herself. He pursed his lips, wondering if he should persist.

"It's just, everyone knows what happened, and-"

"I said I'm fine." She came off rather harsh, but she didn't really want to talk about it right now. She also didn't want Makoto worrying about her.

"Well, just know that we're all here for you-I mean, as your classmate, I'm here for you, I guess I can't promise for anybody else."

Mukuro didn't bother to look at him as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY. I PUBLISHED IT.  
> Now let's see how long the next part takes.


End file.
